Frozen Tears in Heaven
by izumi-chan7475
Summary: An innocent game turns out to be the biggest mistake- and turning point- of Elsa's life.


_I never meant for it to end this way. _

It was a usual clear, summer night. I was really young at the time. My little sister, Anna, had snuck into my room in the middle of my sleep.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst!" Anna sat on me and bounced. "Wake up Wake up. Wake up!"

I shifted and grumbled, "Anna, go back to sleep." My sister rolled onto her back and spread all her weight on me.

"I just can't." Anna sighed. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Oh, Anna. If only I knew. "…Go play by yourself." I groaned and shoved her off my bed, wincing at the thump. Not giving up, Anna hopped back onto the bed and lifted one of my eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Both of my eyes popped open and I smiled at Anna.

Now descending down the castle staircase, Anna pulled me by the hand, now wearing snow boots.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" I attempted to shush her, but Anna was too excited.

I shut the door quietly as we snuck into the ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" my sister pleaded. I laughed and waved my hands together. Snowflakes suddenly busted forth and danced between my palms, forming a little snowball. I threw it high in the air and created a flurry in the room. Anna danced about, catching flakes in her mouth and palms.

"This is amazing!" Anna giggled.

"Watch this!" I shouted as I stomped my foot. A layer of ice suddenly coated the floor, like a huge ice rink. Anna slid about, laughing.

We rolled big snowballs and built a little snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I said in a silly voice.

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna giggled and hugged the snowman.

I summoned a few large snowbanks. Anna daringly leaped off a peak into mid air.

"Catch me!" She squealed. I formed another peak to catch my sister.

"Gotcha!"

Anna kept jumping as I continued to cast my magic.

"Again! Again!" My sister laughed with joy and jumped faster.

I struggled to keep up. "Slow down!" I yelled. Taking a wrong step on the ice, I slipped and fell. My magic flared from my fingertips and struck little Anna in the head. She rolled down a snowbank and landed, unconscious.

"ANNA!" I yelled. Running over to my sister, I took her in my arms. A streak of her hair suddenly turned white, and Anna's entire face seemed to be whitewashed.

"Mama! Papa!" I screamed, fighting back tears. The ballroom then filled with perilous ice spikes. My parents burst through the door and gasped at the sight of the room.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" My father scolded.

My mother noticed Anna in my arms. "Anna!" My parents rushed to my sister and picked her up.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna." I sobbed.

"She's ice cold." My mother whispered.

My father looked up. "…I know where we have to go."

"Please, help. My daughter!" my father, the King, called. We were standing in the middle of a large, mossy stone hollow. I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, a fleet of rocks tumbled towards us. It looked as though we would be crushed!

The rocks then unfolded, revealing friendly faces. A bigger one strolled up to us and nodded at my father.

"Your Majesty." He looked at me. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." My father explained. The big rock creature motioned to my mother, the Queen, to bring Anna to him. She did, and he looked her over.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He stated.

"Do what you must." my father pleaded.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." The rock pulled out a glowing blue aurora from Anna's

head. We saw her memories floating right above her. The troll changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the us in our nightgowns changed to outdoors on the winter fjords with the us in winter gear. He looked like he was going to put the ordinary memories back in Anna's head, but my sister's hair had suddenly turned completely white.

"Anna..?" I whispered, frightened.

"What's happened?" my father questioned. Anna's skin was beginning to frost over!

"Oh no…" The boulder troll whispered and swiftly tried to place the altered memories back into Anna's mind, but my sister's head repelled them.

The troll stepped back. "Your Majesty…" he bowed his head at my father. "We are too late."

My parents then looked at each other with such graveness that something inside of me snapped.

"Anna!" I wailed and flung myself at my sister, who was cradled in my mother's arms. "Anna! I'm so sorry! It… it was an accident!" I wept, and my surprisingly warm tears froze upon contact with Anna's skin. "Anna… Wake up! Wake up, Anna, wake up!" I pulled the ends of my platinum-blonde hair and fell to the ground as my sister's skin colour turned from white to blue.

"There must be something we can do!" My father shouted. My mother was crying, too. I couldn't bear to look at Anna. I screamed her name over and over again until my throat was raw.

"Your Majesty… Elsa's powers have grown too strong for Troll magic to control. If you had gotten here sooner, there may have been something…" The boulder trailed off. Every troll in the clearing was staring somberly at Anna, who was already almost completely frozen over. My parents weren't looking at me.

"Papa… Mama…" I choked. "I…" I trailed off and wailed to the heavens. It was all my fault! I was the scum of the Earth! Little Anna had never done anything to deserve this awful fate, brought upon by my own carelessness!

**1 week later**

Anna's funeral was today. My parents and I had barely spoken a word since the incident, and all of Arendelle was in complete shock. The kingdom was informed that Anna's death was a tragic accident, and only our family knew the truth. People from kingdoms near and far showed up to mourn my sister, and I could not look up into anyone's face the entire day. It was all my fault. Anna and I would never grow up together, she would never start a family of her own, she would never see me become Queen of Arendelle when that day came… I was the only heir to the throne. If something happened to me…

Hardly anyone spoke all day. I didn't utter a sound. People barely knew how hard the whole thing was on me. I felt like a stain on this beautiful kingdom, a disgrace to my family. All because of this stupid curse!

**13 years later**

Today is my coronation day as the new Queen of Arendelle. It has been extremely difficult living alone in the palace these past three years after the tragic passing of my parents. I can't help but think of how Anna's presence would have helped me through these times. The thing I remember most about my sister is her bright and bubbly personality; she would have helped me overcome the pain. Also, being locked in a castle all my life because of my powers would not have been as depressing with Anna around to keep my company. I can just picture her knocking on the door to my bedroom and calling, "Do you want to build a snowman, Elsa?" I would have agreed in a heartbeat.

Now that I am Queen of Arendelle, concealing my powers will be even more difficult. Sometimes I think of how easy it would be to just leave the world and its problems, and to be with my family again. But then I remember the great joy Anna had in her short life, and tell myself that now isn't my time to go. Someday, I will come to terms with my powers and open up these gates. It's not time for heaven yet.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.


End file.
